The present invention relates to a vehicle driving apparatus that includes a drive power source, a fluid coupling, a transmission apparatus, and a control apparatus for controlling at least the drive power source and the transmission apparatus, in which a rotation of a drive input member driven by the drive power source is transmitted to a shift input member via the fluid coupling and a rotation of the shift input member is shifted by the transmission apparatus and then transmitted to an output member.